


W is a fucking dumbass

by SleeplessBug



Category: Original Work, w is a fucking dumbass
Genre: Other, irroncly W hasn't been attacked by 0.0.1, nio spoilers ofr why thats ironic but haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Intro after Intro, day after day, month after month, friend after friend...Death after death.But until the truth of what happened with the first Intro, none of the workers can give up.No matter how much they wish for it to just end.





	1. If we look here you see two whole mcs

A boy, probably 12 years old, stood before the doctor, he had an oversized labcoat on, his red eyes cutting through the doctor.

"Yes?"

He blew some of his snow-white hair out of his face and placed down a photo.

"I'm looking for her,"

The doctor knew who the photo was off right away, she had been brought in with burns all over her hands, although in this photo, her eye's weren't like... that. She also didn't have the hair band.

"Do you have a-"

"I'm an adult, let me see her,"

He pulled out an ID, yup, definitely an adult. The doctor sighed and nodded.

"Follow me,"  
\--

The doctor watched as the two stared at each other before the girl giggled.

"hody B!"

"W"

W giggled more, as B looked at the doctor.

"I apologize for this, but we must be going,"

He coughed, and a galaxy absorbed them both, the bed W was on smacked the doctor full force.  
\--

"Nice going Astral,"

Astral shrugged and grabbed W.

"ehehe, well, we don't need another hospital bed, a- anyway! I'm gonna go take her to Medic!"

"Oh god no not him,"

B laughed, and walked into him and W's shared office, staring at the computer, he took a deep breath and continued typing.  
\--

File 0.0.2-5.3.3

Intro 5.3.3 was spotted by W talking to Intro 0.0.2, she claims that Intro 0.0.2 was responding.

Intro 5.3.3 (after attempting to strangle W) confirmed this fact.


	2. haha mentions of 0.0.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly just B walking around tbh

B stared at the bloody mess in the kitchen, W and Medic stared at him, W was missing part of her face.

"I was gone for 30 minutes,"

"She was making me mad,"

"I was gone for *30* minutes,"

He sighed, and just walked away, he could get coffee later.

He was walking to his room, not really looking where he was going when he bumped into someone.

"Oh- jeez- s-"

He stopped talking and stared at the person.

"..."

She went to talk, but he was turned around and quickly walking away basically right away, watching W get her ass kicked for the fourth time this week was quite more preferable than talking to her.

"Ah nice to see you back- ow- okay seriously I'm just- ow- hi B"

"Hello, 0.0.3's here,"

"Well, tell her I said hi,"

"**Double U,**"

She just giggled, as Medic slammed her head against the counter, and she was knocked out.

"Nice,"

B just left out the kitchen, into the main room. He looked at the door that led outside, before shaking his head.

"I'll visit you later,"


End file.
